S12
Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles is the twelfth season of the dubbed version of the Pokémon anime, following up to the eleventh season. It is the third season of the and it follows and as they continue their travels throughout the Sinnoh region, gathering Gym Badges and Ribbons while accompanied by . This is the third of four seasons that take place in the Sinnoh region. Unlike previous seasons in the dub, there was no break between this season and the previous one. It is preceded by Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension and is succeeded by Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors. It originally aired in as part of the 2009-2010 Cartoon Network Saturday morning line-up. It began on May 9, 2009 with the dub premiere Get Your Rotom Running!, and concluded on May 15, 2010 with Gotta Get a Gible!. This season skipped DP120 due to it being a clip show. Blurb As the menace of Team Galactic continues to loom over the Sinnoh region, Ash and Dawn keep getting caught up in the schemes of this mysterious group of villains—as well as facing some other unexpected challenges! Dawn’s got her hands full dealing with the many problems of her Pokémon, while Ash’s ongoing rivalry with Paul finally comes to a head in a full 6-on-6 battle! It might be the ultimate test of training styles—will our heroes come out on top? Important events * meets Roark again. (DP107) * Responding to a call by , Ash and head for Iron Island and meet Riley and his Lucario. They discover Mars, along with some s, are attacking the Iron Island to make a scan of Mt. Coronet in search of the Spear Pillar. Professor Carolina reappears to study the island. (DP110-DP111) * wins her fourth Ribbon in the , after battling her newest rival, Ursula. (DP114) * Ash enters the Squallville PokéRinger and defeats Paul in the finals. (DP118) * After caring for her injured , Dawn manages to earn Mamoswine's obedience. (DP119) * Pyramid King Brandon arrives in Snowpoint City to visit the nearby temple. (DP128) * Paul challenges Brandon after hearing Ash defeated him. Brandon defeats all of Paul's team without losing a single Pokémon. Reggie suggests a battle between Paul and Ash in a couple days time. * Pokémon Hunter J attacks the Snowpoint Temple and awakens the there. In the aftermath, Regigigas is resealed and Brandon leaves his Regi trio behind to protect it. (DP129) * While heading to Lake Acuity by train, Ash and his friends meet Looker, not knowing he is an investigator going after Team Galactic. (DP130) * Ash and Paul have their first Full Battle at Lake Acuity. (DP131-DP132) * Ash and his friends come upon Saturn and Charon searching for the Spear Pillar. They meet Looker again and learn he is with the International Police. (DP136) * Ash and his friends head for Twinleaf Town for the Twinleaf Festival. (DP138) * Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Barry compete in the Festival Battle Challenge for the right to challenge Barry's father, Tower Tycoon Palmer. Ash wins the tournament but loses against Palmer. (DP141) * At the Johto Festival, Dawn receives a Pokémon Egg from which later hatches into a . (DP143) * Jupiter and Charon complete the Red Chain project. In the meantime, Saturn finds the entrance to the Spear Pillar. (DP150) * Pokémon Hunter J captures the lake guardians for Team Galactic. However, her ship is destroyed by a attack from and . (DP151) * Cyrus summons and on the Spear Pillar. After Mesprit, and Uxie are rescued, he disappears through a portal. (DP152) * Ash and his friends watch a Pokémon Contest where Zoey earns her fifth and final Ribbon for the Grand Festival. They also meet Candice again. (DP155) * Paul is interviewed on TV where he is shown to have earned his eighth Badge to qualify for the Sinnoh League. (DP155) * Ash and his friends meet a wild who wants to learn . (DP156) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Dawn's Cyndaquil (DP143) * Ash's Gible (DP157) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve or are revealed to have evolved: * Dawn's → (DP106) * Ash's → (DP118) * Ash's → (DP132) Releases The following Pokémon are released: * Dawn's Ambipom (Training with O, can be called upon at any time; DP124) Other * Ash's Gliscor (left with McCann for training, can be called upon at any time; DP154) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Byron (DP108) * Candice (DP127) Pokémon Contests Dawn wins Pokémon Contests in these locations: * Chocovine Town (DP114) James wins Pokémon Contests in these locations: * Lilypad Town (DP146) (Ribbon given to Jessie) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases In other languages |cs= |da=Pokémon : DP Galactic Battles |nl=Pokémon : DP Galactic Combat |fi=Pokémon : DP Galactic Battles |fr_eu= |el= |he= |hu= |it= |no=Pokémon : DP Galactic Battles |pl= |pt_br= Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= Pokémon : DP Galactic Battles |es_la= |es_eu= |sv=Pokémon : DP Galactic Battles |th= |tr= }} See also 12 *3 de:Staffel 12 es:Duodécima temporada fr:Saison 12 it:Pokémon - DP Lotte Galattiche